


turn down the lights

by orphan_account



Series: holocene [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Musician Luke, Rain, smokin, student ash, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing ignited his soul like toast and coffee on the couch at 3pm, blond giant of a boyfriend cross-legged next to him, excited about life.</p><p>so ash came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn down the lights

the uneven planks of front porch wood were rough and wet under his feet.

rain falls straight down in sheets, pelting the overgrowth in the yard stretching before him, smacking the roof and rolling off the overhead ramada. the red as ruby stub of his cigarette glows bright through the stark clouded over haze.

his hair flops down over his eye, still a bit wet from being washed, still a bit wet from when he leaned off the deck to make sure the clothes line out back was clear. almost absentmindedly, he reaches and shoves the bronze curls up and out of the way.

the cold of the early september day nips at his toes and nose and fingers but he barely notices it. the rain is beautiful.

the rain is beautiful and he’s caught up in some shallow morning just-woke-up thoughts even though it’s late afternoon and he’s already showered. he pulls his cigarette from his lips and leans against the railing, breathing out a big gray cloud of smoke. his bare shoulder meets the soaked wooden bannister and the showers almost sound like music and he thinks he could listen for hours.

last night was so wonderful. ashton recalls it with a sort of reverence, alongside some deep nostalgia for the way things were a long time ago. the past few months had been amazing, but he missed home. he missed luke.

studying abroad in the western united states had been fantastic, but there was always some nagging discomfort like he wasn’t where he needed to be. there was nowhere like home for him, nowhere like his own bed. he was passionate about his studies, but nothing ignited his soul like toast and coffee on the couch at 3pm, blond giant of a boyfriend cross-legged next to him, excited about life. nah, nothing could compare to that.

nothing could compare to luke in general; all big blue eyes and huge ass dreams. that thought rolls over in his mind languidly, and he takes a shallow hit off the dying smoke.

luke wouldn’t rest until everyone knew his name. he loved his music more than anything and was so determined to make it he was out there every day, performing on street corners, writing til his hand was crippled, singing out til his voice was raw. ash thought it only a matter of time before he was the next big thing. people would have to be crazy not to love him.

they’d have to be crazy. crazy like ash, because he left him for so long. god, he swears he’ll never do that again. the world isn’t worth seeing without luke by his side.

the rain starts to beat down harder, and he licks his lips. last night.

ashton had gotten home last night. it was a long ass flight and he was tired and he was so ready to dive into bed and wrap luke up in his arms, but when he tumbled out of the taxi and to the front door, the lights were on and the tiny house was lively and abuzz with soft music.

he opened the door and crossed the threshold carefully. it’d been so long.

but there he was. luke was standing there, still, eyes blown wide and mouth in the shape of a tiny ‘o’. he was bent over the kitchen table arranging things before ashton had arrived. he had made dinner for the two of them. he had stayed up and cooked dinner at 1am, waiting for ash.

their reunion was everything he could’ve ever hoped for. there were kisses and tears and ramblings and when he finally had his arms locked around the tall gangly boy, he resolved to never let him go again.

they spent so long talking and laughing and it was almost like he never left because it felt so comfortable and so _home_ that it was almost inconceivable.

it wasn’t until sometime near day break that they had stumbled into the tiny back bedroom and ripped each other’s clothes off, fucking slow and soft until they were too tired to stay awake any longer.

it was so reminiscent of how things were, and nothing is really different now but it sort of feels like it is. they’re older and luke is taller and ash is a million times tanner and for once they have stories and experiences that the other doesn’t already know about. it’s fascinating and terrifying all at once.

“ash?”

he picks himself off the bannister and turns to the source of the low, smooth voice. his curls shift and bounce, wide smile splitting his lips.

“hey lukey.” and the blonde boy slides outside, barely making it out the door before ashton’s hands are on his hips, pulling him close.

“i made coffee,” he murmurs, staring down at the shorter boy’s lips with half-lidded eyes.

it’s easy then, just like it’s always been, for ash to lean up and press a soft kiss to luke’s lips.

“i’ll be right there.” and he releases him, backing away, smile still prominent.

luke smiles back, gently, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and lingering for just a moment before heading back in.

ashton turns back to the pounding rain, reaching up and running his fingers across his lips where luke’s had been just a moment ago.

he stubs out his cigarette and tosses the butt down somewhere near the deck’s edge.

yeah, he thinks, he’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> and there we go. lil cuties. this au may actually get more in the future bc i really like student ash and musician luke so be on the lookout. feedback is always appreciated. thanks for reading. xx


End file.
